unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Hell - Discovery
__TOC__ Map description Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups None. Monsters Walkthrough You start the map on a walkway above an Ops area. Something further seems to be on fire. Turn left, go past the first door and try to enter the room to your right. It's locked, and the PassCard Scanner gives you an error: "Access Denied". A short dialogue starts: So this way is locked. Go back to the door you passed, and try to go through. It opens, and a lift appears. Go in, and it will bring you down from the walkway. Go past the desks here, they have nothing useful there (all the displays show only statics). Go near the fire, and you'll notice a few dead bodies. One of them appears to have a Flamethrower near it, take it. Be careful not to catch fire yourself! Then turn right and go through the only door you have access to that looks the same as the one you went through to end the last level. Continue walking, and you'll eventually walk through 2 more doors that look the same, and find that the next door is blocked by fire as well. There is another door to the left, so go through it. You'll arrive at a first aid room with auto-heal beds. You'll get a new objective - "Heal the surviving patient". It's on your right. Use a button labeled "Medical Station" next to his bed to heal him. You'll get an "Objective Complete" message. The patient gets up and starts a conversation: You'll get a new objective "Bypass the fire through the second story Control room". Go to the other side of the room and you'll find 8 Shotgun shells. Go back through all the doors to the Ops area, and you'll briefly talk to Aida: Go back up to the locked room. Jensen will unlock it for you: You'll get an "Objective Complete" message, and the PassCard Scanner now says "Access Granted". In the control room, you'll find a Combat Assault Rifle and one clip for it. Go towards the window, and you'll see a flashing button, labeled "Audio Log Controls". Push it. A log will be replayed: Now you'll get another "Objective Complete". Now go through the other door than the one you came through, and Jensen will run to the lift. But don't follow him, instead, go to the right of the lift. You'll find a Shotgun, a Flamethrower and 8 shotgun shells. Now take out your Dispersion Pistol, back off and fire at a flammable container at the end of the platform until it explodes. Go to the place it exploded, and look at a display just below the platform. You'll see a button, labeled "Access Hatch" there, so jump on it (be careful not to fall down!) and press it. Go into the hatch that opens (again, be fast or you'll fall down!). Go left and you'll find a corpse with a Combat Assault Rifle. Further you will see a Napalm canister - ammo for the Flamethrower. Take both items. There is another hatch further in, but don't try to open it or you'll catch fire. If you go to the other side, you'll end up being in an unlit part of the pipe and you'll see another access hatch to the first aid room. Either take it or go back where you came from, then go back to the Control room. Use the lift, and you'll see Jensen waiting for you. Continue the level by going through the door. Jensen will look at the bodies and say: Head through the door. Now you will hear strange noises, and Jensen says: From the top right ventilation shaft two medium araknids and a steam of small ones will come, killing Jensen. Meet them with your Flamethrower or CAR. The Flamethrower is more useful against medium araknids, while CAR excels at killing the light ones because of its explosion radius. Next up you will see another medium Araknid. Here you will be able to take advantage of the doors in the area - the concussive force of your CAR or Grenade Launcher can hold Araknids back. Continue and you will meet two more medium Araknids with support from a stream of light Araknids. Once they are finished, go get your reward of 8 shotgun shells, a Combat Assault Rifle, a Flamethrower and a napalm canister. Ready your CAR, and blast off the light Araknids that come through the door. Interestingly, if you get a direct hit, they will fly to a wall and get gibbed there. Continue, and you will be ambushed by two more medium Araknids - one from the vent in front left, another from back right. Continue with your CAR to get rid of more light Araknids. After going through a yet another door, the level ends. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * Some of the level designers for the maps of this level had arachnophobia, as you can't see a single Araknid when you open the maps in UnrealEd. All of the enemies are spawned, so they aren't visible in the level editor. Gallery (6) Hell - Unreal II External links and references See also